dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Sirloin
Sirloin (サーロイン Sāroin) is a male Demon from the Demon Realm. He, with the other Demons, were in a war with the residents of the Angel Realm for time immemorial. However, one of the consequences of the on-going war has caused Demons to be unable to leave from their portal, thus trapping them somewhat. The only way for Demons to be able to leave into other areas within the universe were to travel through the Angel Realm and leave through their portal. However, this feat was not possible due to the Angels having a higher level of power than the Demons due to the Demon King being in a dormant state. After the awakening of the Demon King, Sirloin and the other Demons were able to escape the Demon Realm from their own portal and traverse through the universe at their leisure. During the attack on ???, Sirloin, having no interest in the Demons' plans, joined up with Rice and co to stop the Demons from spreading themselves throughout the universe and rule with an iron fist. Appearance Gallery History Part II Part III Power Abilities Ki-Based Techniques *'Flight' - Sirloin has displayed the ability to fly. *'Ki Blast' - The most basic form of energy wave. Can be fired as an energy beam or energy sphere. *'Dojji' (ドッジボール Dojjibōru, lit. "Dodgeball") - By creating an energy ball with his tail, Sirloin throws the ball of energy at his opponent. He is also shown capable of balancing it on his tail, or simply play around with it, in an attempt to provoke his opponent. *'Scatter Shot' - By jumping into the air, Sirloin twirls around and fires ki blasts around the area. As he continues to spin, the ki blasts become more abundant and more powerful. Martial Arts Techniques *'Tendril' - When near his opponent, Sirloin can use his tail as a spear to stab his opponent. He has shown that he can be quite quick in its usage, sometimes surprising his opponents. *'Spike' - By kicking his opponent into the air, Sirloin quickly moves to where his opponent is in the air, and then readies himself for a devastating punch that sends the opponent crashing down into the ground. *'Crushing Defeat' - Sirloin forces his tail to become like the tail he has within his Demonic Descension form, and then has it crash down on his opponent repeatedly. After they are crushed into the ground, Sirloin uses his enlarged tail and flicks the opponent in the direction of his choosing at a great speed. Support Technique *'Emotion Configuration' - A passive technique invented and only used by Sirloin. During the usage of this technique, the gem embedded within Sirloin's chest changes color, depending on the emotion he is trying to counter. The purpose of the technique is to give Sirloin the upper-hand within his battles without the need to transform and waste time, as it seems to activate near instantly regardless of the situation. Each color the gemstone displays acts as a counter to the emotion the opponent is feeling, thus activating another passive technique within Emotion Configuration. Even though Sirloin has displayed the capability of changing his gemstone to whatever color he wishes, the effects do not work on an opponent that is not a direct counter to the emotion he is in usage of. **'Emotion Configuration Blue' - Within this state, Sirloin's gemstone changes to the color blue. Blue represents calm and collected, and when in usage, acts as a counter to a foe that displays great anger. When in physical contact with his opponent, not only does Sirloin injure them with greater strength, a side effect of this technique allows Sirloin to remove the ki from the opponent's reserves. This effect does not seem to work on beings such as Androids. Those that compress their ki within the body will also not suffer from the technique. Those that are showing their ki, whether they are in a transformed state, or they feel cocky, are the most susceptible to this technique, allowing Sirloin to remove their ki at a faster rate. **'Emotion Configuration Red' - Within this state, Sirloin's gemstone changes to the color red. Red represents anger, and when in usage, acts as a counter to a foe that displays a sound mind. When in this state, Sirloin's power level greatly increases, allowing him to hit his opponents, ki-based or physical-based, with greater power than he was capable of doing before. He does not seem to be slowed from this increase in power, as his body does not alter in any way, only his power level. **'Emotion Configuration Orange' - Within this state, Sirloin's gemstone changes to the color Orange. Orange represents selflessness, and when in usage, acts as a counter to a foe that displays greed. When in this state, upon the initial touch, a brand appears on the opponent's body. This brand leeches off of the victim's ki energy, forcing them to unleash ki whether they wish it or not. This brand increases the victim's power, but it makes ki control far more difficult than before, regardless of the mastery they have over their own ki. This brand also slows down the opponent's ki-based attacks, allowing for Sirloin to dodge them at a much faster pace. The more ki that is expelled, the more the brand takes away from the user. This state is mostly seen when Sirloin's opponent has transformed, or attempt to power themselves, and as such, acts as a way to deal with users that do either of these two methods. **'Emotion Configuration Green' - Within this state, Sirloin's gemstone changes to the color Green. Green represents greed, and when in usage, acts as a counter to a foe that displays selflessness. This passive technique is unique to the others, as only an opponent that displays selflessness can see the technique. When catching his opponent's gaze, the ability activates. Sirloin's opponent begins to see illusions in the form of clones. Sirloin has no control over the clones' movements, words, or anything that they do. They all look identical to Sirloin, and can all initiate the same techniques that Sirloin can. However, these clones, despite seeming like they inflict damage to the opponent, do not deal physical damage. Instead, they deal mental damage to the opponent, which could have them expel their ki unnecessarily, or exhaust them physically for trying to harm the clones. The clones, when attacked, seemingly take damage, and can receive bruises. However, they seem to be immortal, and do not tire, nor can they pass out or die. *'Mystic Attack' - Sirloin is capable of using Mystic Attack, but has truly only displayed using it with his tail. When in usage, he could either strangle his opponent, root himself into the ground, or even use sneak attacks on his opponent. To do sneak attacks against his opponents, Sirloin forces his tail underground, and then re-surface near his opponent to injure them. Transformations Demonic Descension Demonic Descension is a form that all Demons are capable of achieving, but many deem it as a useless form, as it slows the user greatly. However, over time, Sirloin has displayed near mastery of the form, allowing him to partially change parts of his body, or simply augment them to the form's capabilities, without receiving all the penalties. The form grants Sirloin immense power and endurance, but as stated before, causes his speed to decrease exponentially. Sirloin has rarely been seen going into his full form, preferring to transform partially within his battles for a greater chance of victory. By partially transforming his body parts, Sirloin can become his own shield, allowing him to take on greater attacks than he normally could in his base form. Battles Characters Killed by Sirloin Trivia *Sirloin uses the design of Demigra within his Makyouka Form. *Due to being a Demon, he follows the same meat naming scheme as them. Sirloin's name comes from the food Sirloin Steak. Category:Male Category:Demon Category:Characters Category:Martial Artist